


Show Me, Father

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Church AU, M/M, priest severin, richard is 16!, severin is a creep oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for a preist!Severich drabble with innocent Richard but I kind of rolled with it and I can only apologise. So it ended up being priest Severin and church goer Richard.</p><p>Richard is of age in the UK and this could possibly be continued (it's not rated right now but could go up to explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me, Father

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it deserved it's own work since I might actually continue this, only if people are interested however so drop me a comment if you are interested! (unbeta'd)

 

Severin had been watching him for weeks. He knew he had a twin that almost always refused to come to church, he knew he had parents that only seemed to care about appearances and he knew that the boy had the most gorgeous doe eyes he had ever seen.

He knew the boy tried to sneak a look around the church during quiet prayer, looking around at all of the people. The faithful who came every Sunday, dragging their other kids along but none drew his attention like the Brook boy. The others were too young, brook though, oh he was just right, barely legal and the face of an angel.

Severin found it strange that the twins had taken different surnames, Richard his mothers and Jim his fathers but he found it difficult to think of when he was looking at Richard. The wide dark eyes catching his own and suddenly he felt hot under the collar.

He should have been looking down during prayer and Richard had looked his way for the first time in weeks and he couldn't help but give a small smile. His own eyes flicked around the small church, making sure no one could see before turning back to Richard and giving him a small wink before bowing his head in prayer but he was truly thinking of things that would make Lucifer himself blush.

Next Sunday was much the same except this time Severin knew he couldn't just let it rest, he had to speak to the boy at least. He had to hear that soft Irish voice, the accent barely discernible because of how soft spoken he was. He had to hear that voice when it was just them, when Severin had Richards attention because Richard always had 100% of his.

That Sunday when the service was over he went over to Richards parents, using the choir as an excuse. He explained he wanted to talk to Richard for a while, perhaps about joining the choir since it was so small and he would have to audition the boy. Anything to get the teen to the private room at the back of the church and just... Talk.

Thankfully the mother was gullible and the father didn't care so he let Richard into the private room with a gentle hand on his shoulder, he was just surprised when Richard spoke before he could.

"Why were you looking at me father? Last week and today. I saw you looking at me." Severin huffed out a surprised laugh, sitting down in one of the chairs and leaning back, rubbing his fingers over his white collar for a moment.

"Well, I started to notice that you don't seem to pray, I was simply curious as to why. You're also hard to ignore..." Severin smiled as he saw Richards brown furrows, the delicate eyebrows moving together as he considered Severin's words.

"Why did you ask me here father, you know I'm too old for the choir." Severin's grin widened, God he was so... Virtuous... Uncorrupted. He sucked in a sharp breath and stood again, going over to Richard and placing a large hand on a narrow shoulder and squeezing softly.

"Do you ever think about things you shouldn't Richard? Do you ever think there's always a little bit more, something you're missing?" The confusion passed over Richards face again and it almost made Severin's blood boil, he was so pure it was stirring Severin like nothing had in a very long time.

"No father, I don't know what you're talking about." Richard felt something in the pit of his stomach, he wasn't sure what it was, he knew he should move away and it was perhaps fear but he was frozen. He was stuck to the spot and couldn't pull away, almost hypnotised by the ice blue eyes and he reassuring smile as the man leaned down. He knew he shouldn't feel fear, he knew men like this were meant to be good, men of God but there was something...

"I know you're lying. I can see it in your eyes, the pink of your cheeks. You're curious, you're curious about what the other boys talk about aren't you? You just never found out?" Richard shook his head, he knew he shouldn't lie, not to father Moran but he was, he was almost burning with the embarrassment of being questioned and he felt so small.

"No, I... I don't know what you mean!" Severin tutted quietly, pulling Richard closer and moving back until he was back in the chair and Richard was standing in front of him, trying to put Richard at ease by giving him the height advantage. He would have to warm to Severin for the man to get what he wanted after all.

"It's okay Richard, it's okay. I can tell you if you would like me too. I can tell you all about the things you're curious about but you can't let anyone know I told you, I only want to help." Richard tilted his head to the side, he didn't know that Severin was manipulating him, too innocent to realise the man wanted more than to help and too curious to just leave.

"I uhm... What is it? I mean, that they they talk about things with girls but I don't, I don't know, no one tells me." Severin took a slow breath, God anyone would think Richard was so much younger with how he spoke, how pure he seemed, no other teenager would be such a way and Severin had to lean back so he didn't just grab the boy. Instead he offered a warm smile and reached out, taking Richards hand and gently tugging him forward.

"You know it doesn't just have to be with girls." Richard looked down at where his hand had been grabbed and swallowed again, there was something in the back of his mind telling him to leave but he just couldn't. Instead he cocked his head to the side in curiosity, he thought... He thought boys had to be with girls.

"I don't understand father."

"Hmm what do you hear them talking about Richard? You can tell me." The teen flushed, feeling so stupid that he didn't know things he figured everyone should know and did seem to know.

"They started talking about kissing... But it was a different type of kissing." Severin tried not to grin, instead keeping that gentle smile on his face as he leaned forward in the seat, Richard almost a head taller than him when they were like this. He tilted his head back too look up at Richard, the corners of his lips turning up further and his perfect teeth were visible as his smile widened.

"Oh it's very hard to describe Richard but perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" Richard sounded eager, almost overly so, to learn about kissing.

"Perhaps I could show you." A tense silence settled over them as Severin waited with bated breath while Richard mulled over the words in that innocent little head of him and oh that innocence served Severin so well. He clearly knew nothing of the real world, his parents far too sheltering, controlling and he could tell all of this just by Richards answer.

"Okay father. Show me."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as mvran and feel free to send me a prompt!


End file.
